With development of smart devices, smart wearable devices are becoming more popular with users. Current wearable devices mainly include smart bands, smartwatches, smart necklaces, and the like.
In the prior art, generally all wearable devices include a Bluetooth module. A wearable device can track a status of a user during exercise, sleep and so on, and can also be wirelessly connected to a mobile phone by means of Bluetooth, to transmit detected information to the mobile phone.
However, prior-art wearable devices do not have diversified functions and cannot satisfy user requirements in different scenarios. That is, man-machine interaction of prior-art wearable devices is not intelligent enough, and user experience is poor.